Cherry Chapstick
by SinfulPerfection
Summary: Fill for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme. Matt and Mike take Brittany and Santana to a Katy Perry concert. On the way home, the girls secretly get it on in the backseat. They try to keep quiet so their dates don't find out. Rated M, smut


"What do you think of this skirt?" Santana turned around to face Brittany, who was lying on her bed, flipping through a _Seventeen_. "Britt, look up."

"Huh?" Brittany looked up from her magazine and her mouth dropped slightly as she took in her friend's endless legs and short leather mini skirt. "Whoa. That's sexy."

Santana grinned. "Thanks," she said. "It's new. I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Katy Perry is definitely a special occasion," Brittany said. She sat up and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I can't believe the boys bought us tickets! That's so nice."

"Please, Mike and Matt only want one thing in return," Santana said, turning back to her mirror so she could apply her makeup. "Still, I don't mind giving it to them. And we're getting a free trip to Dayton, so that's a plus."

"It's so far away, though," Brittany said.

"So what? It's not like it's our gas. Besides, we're gonna have so much fun, blasting music on the freeway." She looked over at Brittany. "Come on, get dressed."

"Okay." Brittany leapt up from her bed and went into her walk-in closet. She began rummaging through the drawers, looking for something to wear. Santana looked hot, and she didn't want to be upstaged by her best friend. Not that it really mattered. She was pretty sure that Santana would be hotter than her no matter what she wore, but it was worth a shot. She stripped off the jeans she was wearing and began looking through her underwear drawer.

"Can I borrow some eyeliner?" Santana called from outside the closet. "Mine is out."

"Sure," Brittany called back. She found a matching bra and underwear set that she had bought with Santana when they snuck out to Victoria's Secret last month. "Is a thong too much?" she asked, stepping out of the closet.

Santana looked up. "Jesus, Britt, mind putting some pants on? I can see everything."

Brittany looked down at her naked bottom half. "Whoops, sorry," she said, not caring too much. Santana had seen her naked hundreds of times. "Seriously, though, I need your advice. Are we gonna be getting it on with them tonight, or just going to third? I wouldn't mind it if he didn't go down on me. I'm not really in the mood." She cocked her head to the side. "Santana?"

Santana let out a whoosh of air. Her cheeks looked a little pink. "You...got a bikini wax."

"Oh," Brittany said. "Yeah, my mom took me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Santana said. She let out a giggle and turned back to the mirror. "Totally fine. And yeah, you might as well go with the thong."

"Alright." Brittany went back into her closet. She found a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her ass tightly, and paired them with a sheer black tank top. "I don't want to look too slutty," she said, checking herself out in her full-length mirror.

"Oh come on, look at _me_," Santana said. "This skirt practically shows off my ovaries. And anyway, it doesn't matter. We're going to a Katy Perry concert, we might as well go all out."

Brittany stepped out of the closet and twirled for Santana. "How do I look?"

"So sexy," Santana said. "Mike is a lucky guy. Come here, I'll do your makeup."

Brittany walked over to her vanity and sat down in the chair. Santana knelt in front of her and picked up a bottle of foundation. "I can do it myself," Brittany offered.

"No, it's fine. I like doing makeup. I should totally be a makeup artist someday." She put a glob of the stuff on her fingers. "Close your eyes."

Brittany did, and felt Santana's fingers brushing lightly across her cheeks and forehead. Her friend's touch was feather-light and sent little shivers up Brittany's spine. Soon, the feeling was replaced by a soft brush on her cheekbones. Then it disappeared.

"Okay, open," Santana said. Brittany looked at herself in the mirror. Even without the eye makeup on, she looked radiant.

"Wow, you're good at that," Brittany said.

"It's not too hard to make you beautiful," Santana said with a smile. Then she seemed to realize what she said, because she blushed a little and cleared her throat. "Okay, close your eyes again." Santana began to carefully put eyeliner and eyeshadow across Brittany's lids. "Where's your lip gloss?" she asked.

Brittany opened her eyes. "On my desk, I think," she said. Santana stood up and walked across the room to Brittany's desk. She picked up the little tube of lip gloss and began to walk back towards Brittany. Then, suddenly, the tube slipped from her hand onto the carpeted floor. "Whoops," Santana said with a giggle.

"Butterfingers," Brittany said. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm just nervous," Santana replied. Then she turned around so that her back was to Brittany, before bending down slowly to pick up the tube. Her skirt slid precariously up the backs of her legs until the bottom of her ass was peeking out. She was wearing a black thong. Brittany's mouth suddenly went dry.

Brittany was sure that Santana didn't have to turn around to pick up the tube, or bend over quite so slowly. She swallowed hard. "You're nervous?" she asked quietly.

Santana settled down in front of Brittany's legs and opened the tube of lip gloss. "A little," she confessed. "You know...because of the boys."

"Yeah," Brittany replied. "Sure, of course."

"Hold still," Santana said. Brittany puckered her lips and allowed Santana to apply the lip gloss. She tried to ignore the fact that their faces were only inches away. After several swipes, Santana dropped her hands but did not move. "Done," she said.

Brittany reached forward and brushed a strand of hair off Santana's forehead. She was close enough to smell the peppermint of Santana's gum. "San..." she began slowly. Then she started to lean in.

"Girls!" Brittany's mom called loudly from downstairs. "The boys are here!" Santana jerked back and then quickly got to her feet.

"Crap, shoes," she said, looking frantically around the room. She began to pull her boots on as Brittany sighed and picked up her purse. "Alright, you ready?"

"For sure," Brittany replied, giving Santana a small smile. Santana stepped forward and took her hand.

"Let's do this."

()()()

"That was the best concert ever," Brittany said for the fourth time. Mike just laughed as he carefully maneuvered his car around a group of teenagers trying to cross the street.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Santana agreed hoarsely.

"Katy Perry is seriously hot," Matt said. "Anyone who doesn't think so just needs to see her in concert...like, damn."

Brittany looked across the backseat at Santana and smiled. Santana blushed as she looked back. During the concert, Santana had been screaming for Katy just a little too intensely, and her slogans had gotten progressively more inappropriate. "That really got me in the mood to party," Brittany said. "Are we going home?"

"Not if you ladies don't want to," Matt said. "My parents aren't home, we can go there. Chang, you in?"

"For sure," Mike said. He took one hand off the wheel and bumped fists with Matt. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this is my jam!" Matt exclaimed as one of his favorite songs came on the radio. He turned it way up and began to sing along.

"Dude, did you hear Karofsky's got a concussion?" Mike asked, practically yelling over the sound of the music. "He's gonna be out for our game against the Tigers next week."

"You serious?" Matt replied. "Ugh! Who's gonna replace him?"

"Not sure!" Mike yelled back. Brittany tuned them out, not wanting to hear about the football team again. She looked towards Santana, who was looking back. Santana glanced momentarily towards the boys and then undid her seatbelt, sliding into the middle seat next to Brittany.

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Coming closer so we can talk," Santana replied. The music was loud enough that their conversation was entirely obscured, and the boys were too distracted to pay attention anyway. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, for sure," Brittany replied. Suddenly, Santana leaned hard into Brittany's side. She reached her arm across and pressed the button to roll down the window. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"It's warm out," she said, sighing as the wind began to blow against her face. She didn't move, and Brittany became acutely aware that Santana's arm was resting right against her breasts.

"Santana," Brittany began, but Santana shifted her position so that her arm was around Brittany's waist. She snuggled her head into Brittany's side.

"I'm sleepy," she said.

"Take a nap, then," Brittany suggested. Santana nodded and continued to lay against Brittany's chest. But she didn't stay still. Her hand on Brittany's waist began to move up and down, stroking her gently before eventually sliding under the hem of her shirt. Her fingers played with the bare skin on the bottom of Brittany's stomach, and she kept shifting in her seat. "Are you comfortable?" Brittany asked finally.

Santana looked up. "Not really," she said.

"You can rest your head in my lap if you want," Brittany suggested. To be honest, Santana's touching was getting her a little hot and bothered, but she and Santana normally acted as each other's pillows and there was no reason she shouldn't help out now. But to her surprise, Santana just shook her head.

"I lied," she said. "I'm not tired."

"Then what's up?" Brittany asked. Santana's eyes darted up to the front seat. Matt and Mike were looking fixedly ahead, and the music was still pounding. Before Brittany knew what was happening, Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips into Brittany's neck. "What are you doing?" Brittany breathed as heat surged through her body.

"I don't wanna wait until we get to Matt's house," Santana whispered, tightening her arms around Brittany's waist. "I needs to get my mack on. Like, right now."

"But Santana," Brittany protested, shocked at what her friend was doing. They'd always been touchy-feely with each other, but they hadn't even kissed before, and Santana seemed to want a little more than that, anyway. "I'm not your date," she said. "And we're in the back of Mike's car right now."

"It's dark," Santana said, pressing a kiss to Brittany's collarbone, "the music is loud," she kissed Brittany's cheek, "and I'd rather have you than Matt. I know you want it too." She kissed Brittany lightly on the lips and Brittany's stomach did a flip. "So what's it gonna be?" she asked. "Because if you're not gonna do it, then I'm just gonna do it myself."

Brittany's self control went out the window at the sound of Santana's sultry voice, and she pushed Santana roughly against the back of the seat. Then she draped one arm over the headrest and rested the other on Santana's bare thigh. Their positions were reversed as Brittany began to bite and suck at Santana's neck, keeping one eye forward to make sure the boys didn't turn around. She slid her hand slowly up the inside of Santana's leg until she reached the edge of her skirt. Then she cupped Santana's mound tightly. Santana gasped and bucked against her hand.

"If we're gonna do this, you need to be extremely quiet," Brittany said, gaining confidence from Santana's reaction to her touches.

"I—I will," Santana stuttered, her cheeks heating up as Brittany began to rub between her legs insistently. "Ugh, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked quietly. She leaned in and dragged her teeth across Santana's collarbone. "You're wet for me," she murmured.

Santana nodded vigorously. "Please," she said.

Brittany drew away slightly and looked deep into Santana's eyes. "Please what?" she asked, a hint of a tease in her voice. Santana frowned and looked at her desperately.

"Please just...do it. Touch me."

"We could get caught..." Brittany said, but even as she spoke, she began to edge Santana's thong aside with the tips of her fingers. "This is pretty slutty of us," she said, her voice trembling with excitement. "Doing it right here, while our dates are in the front seat."

Santana moaned loudly, and Brittany was forced to stop her movements for a second as she looked towards the boys, making sure they hadn't heard anything. Matt and Mike were still talking enthusiastically, and the music and the wind seemed to drown them out well enough. Santana squirmed against Brittany's hand. "It's fine, keep going," she hissed.

"I told you to be quiet," Brittany said, running her fingers along Santana's wet folds. It was a new feeling for her, but familiar at the same time—because Santana was a girl, Brittany knew instinctively what would make her feel good. It was comfortable and exciting and exotic all at once, and it was enough to make Brittany's jeans feel tight and uncomfortable.

"I'll be quiet now, I promise," Santana said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, and Brittany immediately shoved two fingers into her. "Oh God!" Santana whispered, biting her lip. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head back against the seat.

"Am I hurting you?" Brittany asked, momentarily unsure.

Santana shook her head. "No. Not at all. Keep going."

Brittany didn't need to be told twice. She began to thrust in and out of Santana slowly, leaning in to kiss her neck and chest. She ran her tongue across the top of Santana's cleavage, smiling as Santana shivered and moaned underneath her. Santana was rising off the seat now to meet Brittany's thrusts, and Brittany caught her lips in a heated kiss as she brought her palm down roughly on Santana's clit. Santana moaned hard into Brittany's mouth and Brittany worried that the boys had heard. But then all worry was erased from her mind as she felt Santana coming undone beneath her, struggling to keep quiet as she thrashed in the seat. Brittany let Santana hump her fingers as she rode out her orgasm, until finally her muscles relaxed and she fell back, breathing heavily. Brittany pulled her hand out from underneath Santana's skirt and then wiped it on the seat with a smirk.

"Is everything okay back there?" Matt asked, turning around suddenly. Santana shot up straight and began fixing her skirt as Brittany put some distance between the two of them and leaned casually against the window.

"Yeah," she said, her voice coming out a little breathless. "We're chill."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. He turned to Santana and looked at her flushed face.

"Actually," Santana began, her voice sounding hoarse. Brittany looked at her and caught the seductive look in her best friend's eye. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine.

"Yeah, actually, Santana's not feeling well," Brittany told Matt. "She has, uh, a headache."

"Fever," Santana said at the same time. Then she looked at Brittany and back to Matt. "Uh, a headache and probably a fever. I'm not sure. I feel a little hot."

Brittany bit back a smirk as Matt looked at Santana in concern. "Alright," he said. "Well, we should probably get you home. We can hang out another night."

"Yeah, probably," Santana said. "I'm sorry. You can drop me and Britt both off at my house. She'll take care of me."

"Yeah," Brittany said. "Yeah, I'll take care of her."

"Okay," Matt said, turning back to the front to tell Mike the new plan. Santana looked at Brittany and smiled. Her eyes were still clouded with arousal.

"Maybe I'll get to take care of you a little, too," Santana said.

Brittany smiled. It sounded like her night had only just begun.


End file.
